Lluvia de plata
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Pobre chica. Desde que la conoció, se le notaba a kilómetros que Ichigo le gustaba. Y ahora, le rompía el corazón. Un amor no correspondido, en eso ella era parecido a él. Ellos daban amor, y recibían sólo amistad. El mundo era cruel. Para 10pairings.


"**Lluvia de Plata**"

**Por:** Yoana-Lawliet

**Disclaimer****: **Bleach y todos sus personajes –_hasta Renji_– son propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama.

**Advertencias:**Universo Alterno.

**Nota:** Al oír una canción, la frase: "_Si cubierta estoy, por la bella lluvia de plata, me reconforta el saber que mis lágrimas se irán_". Así que me inspiré en esa parte. Espero les guste esta parejita, pues saben que Renji con cualquiera queda bien.

* * *

Era raro que lloviera en verano, no se lo esperaba. Caminaba por la calle desolada, tan solitaria como él. Las gotas lo empapaban, no le importaba. Sus cabellos rojos estaban húmedos, así como su piel y la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ya nada tenía importancia después de ver aquella escena que, aunque ya lo presentía, no estaba preparado. No supo como reaccionar.

Fue en el parque. Una casualidad. Una estúpida casualidad que ellos llegaran a ese mismo lugar. Por suerte, ni notaron su presencia. Los miró como conversaban y reían. Después pararon, lentamente se abrazaron y se besaron. Le dolió. Aunque sintió algo parecido a la decepción. Simplemente se levantó de ahí y comenzó a caminar, ya no le apetecía estar en el parque. Volteó y dio un último vistazo, unos pasos atrás de Ichigo y Rukia, estaba Orihime. Si que apareció de repente. Enfocó la vista en ella, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero mantenía una falsa actitud de felicidad. A lo que Renji observó, ella trataba de disculparse por interrumpirlos, y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

Pobre chica. Desde que la conoció, se le notaba a kilómetros que Ichigo le gustaba. Y ahora, le rompía el corazón. Un amor no correspondido, en eso ella era parecido a él. Ellos daban amor, y recibían sólo amistad. El mundo era cruel.

Tan distraído estaba que chocó con alguien. La persona cayó al suelo, para mala suerte de ella, sobre un charco. La ayudo a levantarse, se disculpó. Ella, que sorpresivamente se trataba de Orihime, sonreía. Las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, Renji-kun… —Abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente, parecía como una ilusión o una mala jugada de su mente. No podía creer que ella exactamente chocara con Renji, el mejor amigo de Rukia. Y le vino a la memoria la escena de hace unos minutos, aquellos chicos besándose. Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, ¿por qué la chica lloraba?, ¿sólo por chocar con él? Se disculpó con Orihime, pero ella seguía igual. La gente que pasaba a lo lejos lo miraba raro. Estarían pensando que le hizo daño a Inoue, se metería en problemas por eso.

En un acto que sorprendió a Orihime y al propio Renji, la abrazó. El contacto fue frío, seguía lloviendo y los dos estaban completamente empapados. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la chica lloraba por ellos, las personas que le rompieron el corazón.

—Lo vi todo. Ichigo y Rukia son felices, mientras tú sufres y yo simplemente lo dejo pasar. Haz lo mismo que yo y pronto encontrarás a alguien que sí está destinado a ti.

Las palabras poéticas eran su debilidad, siempre buscaba el momento para improvisar, pero sólo lo hacía cuando estaba solo. Deshizo el abrazo y se marchó de ahí, tenía que dejar a la chica sola para que pensara seriamente. Un corazón roto tarda mucho en sanar.

Inoue volteó a la dirección donde Renji se iba, colocó su mano en donde se encuentra el corazón, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero ya no de tristeza.

Un celular sonó. Era el del pelirrojo. Primero se fijó quién llamaba y contestó casi al instante.

—Bueno… ¿Qué? Te dije que ustedes dos se encargaran… Yo estoy demasiado lejos y… —Parecía que se trataba de Ichigo, no lo dejaba terminar la frase y eso empezaba a molestarlo.— ¡Idiota! No lo haré y punto… Par de idiotas.

Renji sacaba humo por las orejas, ese Ichigo si que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Orihime ya a lo lejos, sonreía. Ese sujeto ponía en práctica todo lo que decía. Mañana lo invitaría a comer. Y tal vez hablarían y se conocerían más. Claro, si primero no se mata peleando con Ichigo.

* * *

_Lo sé, estuvo fatal. La escuela me deja sin inspiración, y sí, le echo la culpa. Espero que por lo menos les haya agradado poquito. Prometo que el otro fic estará mejor._

_Saludos._


End file.
